Valkyrie Crusade Wiki
VCSplash.jpg|Valkyrie Crusade|linktext=Strive for victory and love in Valkyrie Crusade. Intro - building city.png|Introduction|link=Introduction to Valkyrie Crusade|linktext=What do you do in Valkyrie Crusade? IMG 0282.png|Card Evolution Stats|link=Getting best stats from Evolution&Amagamation Guide|linktext=How do you ensure your evolved cards are at their best? Screenshot_2013-05-11-20-43-51.png|Majestic Battles!|linktext=Unite your Maidens, prepare yourself for epic battles... Current Event The Valkyrie Crusade Wikia This wiki houses information about the mobile card game by Nubee, Valkyrie Crusade. Join as part of the community and share your knowledge with fellow like-minded players! Available on both iOS and Android system. Game Mechanics and Info *'Game Info' *Archwitch *Buildings *Cards *Alliance *Amalgamation *Arcana *'Battles' *Evolution Accident *Events *Upgrade *Illustrator External Links Be sure to drop by the English Discussion Forum or the Valkyrie Crusade Blog About Valkyrie Crusade Wikia We aim to provide as much information as possible to players of Valkyrie Crusade. Anyone and everyone can and should contribute what they find to the Wikia in order to help it grow and help other players learn. Do give your input where possible, discuss with others about the game here, and contribute to the fullest in any way you can! A personal message from Panther about the Wikia: "Alright, I had a few requests since I joined this Wikia as an administrator to help out more than I thought I would need to. So I should clear a few doubts here. 1. We all have priorities, and that is why I always stress bringing more people here to assist in editing the Wikia. The more people we have over time, the more accurate information becomes, and the more discussion and further engagement that takes place. This brings about a welcome flow of information in a cycle that only helps both the community and the Wikia more and more in the long run. You cannot expect just a few people to do everything. 2. I am no graphic designer, nor am I a coding programmer. I agreed to help out because I am good at administration, ie. the actual meaning whereby you assist in organizing stuff and keeping things in order. I thus require help in those areas for those who would like to. My main purpose is to be an administrator, not an end-all-do-all. 3. I have never touched a Wikia administration before this, and thus I will need to learn the basics of parts of it in order to learn how it works and how an administrator would be better equipped to assist the community, especially with regards to page and information flow management. This does require quite a bit of time, and in the meantime, I am sure information can still be added. I can always clear up cluttered messes later once I learned the basics. So give us all some time, and we will get around to it. That is all. If you have any questions, leave them in the comments here. I will respond as soon as I can, but it might take a while sometimes. Please understand." You may leave your comments in this particular post in his message wall at his profile. Thank you!\ What Needs to be Done At the Moment 1. Templates for all cards' pages. This is pretty important considering these'' form the basis of our gameplay. While AGG's template may be a good idea to follow, we should keep in mind that the card information is fundamentally different. If possible, a different template should be created for our purposes. '2. Background and logo graphics for the Wikia.' Not sure what would be good for both, so I will let graphic designers decide what can be done. Fortunately, we are allowed to save pictures of both kingdoms as well as cards, and they are in hi-res (or sort of), so I am sure a lot more can be done than AGG with regards to this area. '3. Ideas for the Wikia's pages.' Since we are just starting out, I believe we need some form of ideas regarding what pages should be merged together, what pages should be separate, what pages would be ''useful, and more. I have created forum threads for all three of the issues above. More issues that you believe we should look at can be created in the "Further Ideas" thread in the same forum. Thanks. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Mechanics & Gameplay